Where's Hermione?
by Mindifislytherin24
Summary: When Hermione wakes up late and runs into Fred, she accidentally sparks new emotions neither was prepared for. As they struggle to deal with the attraction growing between them, they must avoid Ron and Katie's advances, and put up with Georges little "set ups". (Set as if Voldemort had truly died after trying to kill Harry)(F&G year 7) (Hermione and others year 6)
1. Chapter 1

"Oi Harry, where's Hermione?" Ron prodded his friend while looking around the Great Hall for Hermione.

"I don't know. She's probably in the library or something." Harry mumbled between bites of his eggs.

Ron looked aghast. "And miss breakfast?"

"Ron not everyone needs to food to survive the next thirty seconds. Harry is right. She is probably in the library." Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother. He was well through his second plate of breakfast and he was just now worrying about Hermione. He was never going to win her over with that amount of concern.

* * *

" Shit, why am i just now waking up? I never sleep in like this. Everyone is going to be leaving for Hogsmeade soon and my late ass is still in her bloody pajamas. Bloody….now i sound like Ronald." Hermione scoffed at herself. Breakfast was starting and she was only now waking up. She needed to hurry and get dressed. Ginny and herself were going to look around Gladrags WizardWear, Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, and Honeydukes before meeting the boys at the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione threw on her favorite pair of jeans and a small white tshirt underneath a red cardigan. Since she would be on her feet all day,she slipped on her comfy shoes, popped into the bathroom to brush her teeth and throw her hair into a quick messy ponytail, before grabbing her wand and running downstairs. She smacked into something soft yet firm as she rounded the corner. As she fell back onto her butt she caught a glimpse of ginger hair.

" What's the hurry Hermione? I know you must of missed me but i'm not going anywhere." Fred grinned while giving his hand to Hermione to help pull her off the ground.

" Ha ha, hilarious as always Fred. I accidently slept in and i'm going to be late meeting Ginny for our Hogsmeade trip. I apologize for running into you, i must admit i wasn't paying attention." Hermione replied.

" No apology necessary Hermione. You needed an excuse to touch me and you had one. Can't blame you for being attracted to me.I'm just so damn irresistible. Just watch out for George, he might not be as forgiving." Freds grin only grew wider. The mischievous twinkle in his eyes were shining brighter than the stars.

" Oh yes Frederick. I cannot resist you. Please take me. Right here on the rug. Hell, bend me over the stairs and fuck me senseless." Hermione retaliated with her own smug grin. Fred wanted to play, she'd play, and she would win too.

" Well shit, should i go back upstairs Freddie, give you two some space?" George piped up from behind her, making Hermione turn redder than her cardigan. Freds grin turned into a full on smile as he winked at her and then looked at his brother. Hermione slowly turned around to see the other twin with an amused grin looking from her to his twin and back again.

" Hi George." Hermione squeaked out. She had never been so embarrassed. The only reason she had spoken like that was because she thought they were alone and no one would believe Fred if he said anything. But now he had George to back him up.

" I...i'm….i'm late. Will you boys excuse me?" Hermione stuttered before ducking around Fred and walked toward the door.

" Oh please don't let me interrupt you two. I can always talk to my brother later, i would hate for you to NOT be bent over the stairs as my brother fu….." Georges reply was thankfully cut short by the common room door shutting. Hermione sprinted down the stairs to find Ginny before the boys could follow her out. Halfway down she found Ginny climbing up presumably to come find her.

" There you are! I looked all over the library for you. Where have you be…" Hermione cut Ginny short by grabbing her arm and continuing her escape from the twins.

" Hermione what the hell…" Ginny gasped out as she found herself suddenly being dragged down the stairs by a very flushed Hermione.

" Nothing. Its Nothing. We're late. I accidentally slept in that's all. I want to hurry before Honeydukes is raided by all the boys." Hermione replied.

" Well can we at least slow down a tiny bit. Most everyone is still in the Great Hall. I don't think we need to worry too much about Honeydukes just yet." Ginny responded nearly collapsing onto the floor as they finally reached the bottom and Hermione slowed down to a walk. " THANK YOU!"

" Sorry. I'm just normally never late. Let's get going then shall we." Hermione glanced back up the stairs before heading out of the castle. Ginny groaned as she caught her breath before following Hermione.

* * *

" Sooooo, what was that about?" George piped over at his twin.

" Bloody hell if i know. I was teasing her and i guess she decided to tease back. Never thought i would hear those words come out of that sassy little mouth though." Fred ran a hand through his hair and smiled. " Girl is definitely a Gryffindor." He laughed.

" You think?" George stated sarcastically before shaking his head. He knew how Hermione's words had affected his twin brother and that it confused him, so he decided not to taunt him about it just yet. " Anyways, just got a response back from Zonkos. They have our order in, so looks like we're going to Hogsmeade today after all.

" Damn. Fine but let's be quick about it. For some reason Katie just won't leave me alone. Don't need her hanging around when i'm trying to relax this weekend." Fred grumbled.

" I still have no idea what she sees in you. I mean merlin's beard you are hideous." George laughed pushing his twin out the common room door.

" That's not what Angelina said!" Fred retorted back at his brother.

" You're right. Angelina would have said you look like a troll." The twins busted out laughing as they descended the stairs hurling insults at the other.


	2. Chapter 2

What the hell had she done? _Bend me over the stairs and fuck me senseless!_ Where had that come from? She teased Fred all the time but nothing like that. What the hell had come over her? Ginny had been giving her an odd look all morning but she couldn't bring herself to tell her she had verbally molested her brother, no matter how jokingly it was. She could still feel the blush on her cheeks. There was one thing that couldn't escape her mind however. She had seen no hint of disgust after she had said those things. Fred did have a good poker face though, she reminded herself.

She glanced up and noticed Ginny looking at her strangely again. Hermione was confused for a second before she realized she had been standing in front of the same quill for many minutes now just staring at it. " Nice quill don't you think?" Hermione asked trying to convince Ginny she was interested in the quill.

" Uh huh. Nice. Can we go now? Harry and Ron are waiting for us at the Three Broomsticks." Ginny replied, skeptical of Hermione's fascination with the quill.

" Sure let's go." She shook her head as she followed Ginny out of the store into the busy street. They both laughed when they saw a prank toy blow up in Seamus's face as they walked past Zonkos. That boy rarely went a day without something blowing up on him.

" What the hell?" Ginny suddenly said startled looking back at Zonkos. Hermione turned around to see Fred, George, and Katie standing just outside the door to the store. George looked tense as Katie had thrown her arms around Fred and was backing him into the window. They watched as Fred attempted to gently peel her off of him to no avail. George attempted to pull Freds arm to say they were leaving but Katie just ignored him and kept trying to get Freds attention. Hermione would have laughed at the uncomfortable look on his face had it not been such a serious situation. Everyone in the vicinity could tell Fred wanted her off except of course for Katie.

" How many times does Fred have to reject that girl. What has gotten into her? One dance at the Yule ball and she loses her mind" Ginny huffed and proceed back toward Zonkos to rescue her brother. Hermione fell into step beside her and fingered her wand in her pocket ready to use it if Katie caused trouble.

" Katie, Cedric is looking for you over near Madam Puddifoot's. Something about needing help with an outfit for his cousin's wedding or something. He wants to look extra special for Cho, who's he taking as his date." Ginny sweetly told Katie. Katie jumped enthusiastically and kissed Fred on the cheek before walking off in the direction of the tea shop.

" THANK YOU!" Fred hugged his little sister.

" Why is she still after you? I thought you told her no." Ginny asked him when he let her go.

George blushed. " That's kinda my fault. I was joking with Angelina about Fred being in love with Katie, and apparently Alicia overheard and thought i was serious. She told Katie and every since then she won't leave him alone. Hell she even slapped my ass when she mistook me for Freddie last week." George shuddered at the memory. " Can't blame her though, i do have a great ass." He remarked with a grin.

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked back at Fred. " You need to sit her down and talk to her Fred. Her obsession with you is getting creepy." Fred nodded at his sister's remark.

" I agree. I overheard her speaking to Alicia the other day about how many children she planned on having when she got married. She was even looking at baby clothes during winter break apparently." Hermione told Fred. She couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks when his eyes met hers. His slight grin told her he was thinking about her words earlier that morning and the blush spread further.

" Anyways, we were on our way to meet Harry and Ron at the Broomsticks so i guess we shall see you boys later." Hermione said before he could respond and touched Ginny's arm to let her know she was leaving. Ginny shouted bye over her shoulder as they made their way down the street. Ginny now knew why Hermione was acting so out of sorts today. It had something to do with her older brother. She hoped for Rons sake it wasn't a crush, but she couldn't deny she liked the idea of Hermione and Fred over Hermione and Ron.

* * *

George watched his brothers face contort on the walk back to Hogwarts. It was almost comical. He would go from disgusted to confused to happy to confused to happy back to disgusted before starting the process over and over again. He knew it was about Katie and Hermione but couldn't decide if he should bring it up or just let his twin figure things out for himself. Fred was always more internal when it came to feelings than he was. However, being who he was he couldn't let his brother off that easily.

" So you going to name one of you and Katies kids after Hermione or the other way around?" George smirked at his brother before ducking Freds swing.

" Shut it. Not having no fucking kids with Katie. She can go hump a moose for all i care." Fred grumbled.

" Not an image i needed. So no kids with Katie got it. So i guess Hermione will bear the fruit of your loins then." George replied.

" What. No. Hermione? She's younger than me. Besides Ron likes her remember?" Fred responded. A little to rushed in Georges opinion.

" Only by a year bro. Not like she's an infant. Ron is too much of a sissy to make a move on her anyways. Besides Hermione needs a real man to handle that sweet sassy little mouth of hers. And i don't recall her ever telling Ronniekinns to bend over the stairs and fuck her senseless." George laughed as a faint blush fell over Freds face.

" She was joking George. Just playing around." Fred snapped at George.

" Easy buddy. Just saying. If you want her i stand behind you on this. Ron can go hump a moose as you apparently like to say." George realized it was time to wind this conversation down before Fred got really agitated. He started talking about the upcoming prank before his brother could reply.

* * *

" Bout time you two showed up." Ron said, taking a break between bites of his sandwich to acknowledge them. Hermione and Ginny looked at him in disgust as trimmings from his sandwich fell from his lips onto the table. Harry nudged him in the side and gave him a pointed look. Ron set his sandwich down and wiped his mouth off.

" So where have you two been anyway?" Harry asked.

" We got caught up rescuing Fred from Katie again." Ginny replied grabbing the other seat beside Harry. Hermione sat down between Ginny and Ron. She felt Ron not so subtly scoot closer to her. She ignored it and listened to Ginny tell Harry about the previous events.

" Weird one that one. She used to be so normal." Harry remarked when Ginny finished. " We missed you at breakfast this morning Hermione, you go to the library again?" Harry asked turning to look at her.

" Oh no. Sorry i woke up late i'm afraid. Must have been more tired than i realized." She shrugged.

Harry nodded and went back to his soup.

" Which reminds me, i should go back up to the library and study." Hermione stated getting up from her seat.

" But you just got here!" Ron said looking at her like she had three heads.

" Yeah Hermione, relax a bit." Ginny said to which Harry nodded.

" I did by coming here and walking around. But i really should get back to the books." Hermione hugged Ginny and waved to the boys before making her way back to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Fred sat on the rug in front of the Gryffindor common room fireplace, with his legs stretched out in front of him and his back against the sofa. Everyone had since went to bed for the night and after a few rounds of tossing and turning he came downstairs to stare into the fireplace hoping it would relax him. He had been on edge ever since his run in with Hermione this morning. They had always joked around with each other before but this time had been different. This time Hermione took it a step further.

He knew she didn't mean to, that she was joking but his body didn't respond like it had been a joke. _" Oh yes Frederick. I cannot resist you. Please take me. Right here on the rug. Hell, bend me over the stairs and fuck me senseless."_ Merlin his cock nearly jumped out of his trousers right then and there. Those last three words replayed over and over in his head all day. _Fuck me senseless._ The most un Hermione like words came out of Hermione herself. He played it off as he normally would but internally he had been screaming WHAT THE FUCK?! Ron would have shit himself had he heard her. She was lucky it had only been George who overheard. If any of the gossip queens as he like to call them had heard, Hermione would have never lived it down.

Why had he reacted this way though? He had never been attracted to Hermione before. Yes she was a beautiful girl but she was too bookish for his liking. He had never seen her as anything but a close family friend. _Fuck me senseless_ had changed that viewpoint. At first he thought it had just been a natural reaction, something that would go away after a few minutes. Seeing her standing there after Ginny's rescuing of him from Katie dashed that hope. The second his eyes met hers he knew there was a problem. _Please take me. Right here on the rug..,bend me over the stairs...fuck me senseless_ , began running through his mind faster and faster until it became nothing but _fuck me senseless._ Her blush made him very aware that she was thinking about her earlier words as well. Was she having the same reaction as he was? Was she imagining him bending her over the stairs or taking her on the rug, the very rug he was sitting on.

Fred moaned in frustration as he pictured Hermione between his legs. What the hell was wrong with him? She was Ron's best friend and crush and here was his older brother fantasizing about her. He needed this to go away. Maybe he just needed to get laid. That has to be it. He had been single for quite awhile now. Maybe all this was just because he had been without for awhile and the first woman to talk dirty towards him caused his horny meter to skyrocket off the charts.

George's earlier words came to his head. _Sweet sassy little mouth_ , he agreed with that comment fully. They always told her she had a sassy mouth whenever she would joke around with them. This morning however, that sassy mouth sounded so sweet to his ears.

Now he couldn't get sweet sassy mouth out of his head. Closing his eyes he could picture that sweet sassy little mouth wrapping around him. Her brown eyes looking to him for approval. Her small delicate hands holding him firmly as her head mouth went up and down his length. Could she fit all of him he wondered. She was a true Gryffindor so he knew she would swallow. Fuck he was hard. He thanked Merlin he was alone for there was no denying the tent he was pitching in his pajama bottoms. He could give himself some relief but knew he would start moaning and probably wake up the wizard and witches in the paintings. His cock was too hard and sensitive right now to be a quiet jerk off. He couldn't go to bathroom in the boys tower because of a chatty third year with a bladder problem. If anyone was in the bathroom when he was he struck up a convo. So if he used a silencing charm the kid would figure out eventually what was going on.

Gaining an idea, Fred lifted himself from the floor and walked toward the door to leave the Gryffindor common room. There was an empty classroom not far he could go in and relieve some stress. Halfway down the stairs he heard steps coming toward him. Silently cursing himself he sat down on the steps keeping his legs together and his torso bent slightly forward to disguise his boner and to make it seem like he was sitting down thinking. He knew he would look stupid but it was better than being caught hard as a rock. Hermione rounded the corner and Fred wanted to die. Of all the people it had to be Hermione.

* * *

Hermione knew she should leave the library but she wanted to wait until she knew Ginny was good and asleep before going back to the tower. The librarian had allowed her to stay knowing how good a student Hermione was. Twelve books had been piled around her since her arrival and she had only gotten through one of them. She couldn't get her mind off of Fred.

What had possessed her to respond so sexually this morning? To Fred of all people. All she could remember was wanting to win at his game. They always tease each other and he used his charming looks all the time but never had she went so far in that direction. He was Ron and Ginny's brother for merlin's sake. Yes they were close friends but not THAT close. It wasn't what she said that stunned her as much as how her body had reacted to it. The second the words left her mouth the images popped into her head. Fred on top of her. Underneath her. Behind her. She became aroused. That glorious warmth pooled between her legs at the thought of them together. She had felt it with Krum during fourth year but it had never been that intense and pleasurable. Krum grunted more than she would have thought when she gave her virginity to him. Not much of a turn on. She kind of felt a little something during her crush on Cedric but his cocky attitude after he won the Tournament dashed that fire quick. Not to mention he was with Cho, much to Harry's dismay.

She had hoped it was just a natural reaction. Krum had been her first and last time, and that was two years ago. When she saw Katie all over Fred earlier she had felt a twinge of jealousy. Why would she feel that if it was just hormones? And why did her nipples harden and her vagina fill with liquid fire when their eyes met. His grin told her he was thinking about what she had said and if she didn't know better she would have said he was enjoying it. It was Fred though, he thought of her as a sister most likely. Nothing more. She was imagining things.

Imagining things she truly was. Her legs rubbed against each other as she imagined Fred between her thighs. He stuck his tongue out at her all the time and now she was imagining that tongue somewhere else. She could almost feel his large hands on her body. His breath against her neck. His cock rubbing against her ass as he came up behind her. Would he be large? Would he be gentle or rough? Would he make her cum again and again?

Hermione jumped up from the table. She couldn't be thinking this way. She needed to take a cold shower and go straight to bed. No more of this nonsense about Fred, Hermione told herself. She just needed a good night's sleep is all. She sent the books back to their original locations and left the library. She could feel the dampness of her panties as she walked back toward the common room. She was just about to thank the stars for an empty hallway because her bra was doing nothing to disguise her hardened nipples when she rounded the corner and saw him.

Fred. Of all people it had to be Fred.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fred?" Hermione asked stunned having not expected him to be sitting there.

"Hermione." Fred said calmly.

" What are you doing out here? Is everything alright?" She asked beginning to wonder if he was hurt in some way. Her eyes scanned over him and saw nothing wrong, other than he was sitting kind of strange.

" Yes. Couldn't sleep is all. Stepped out for a bit. What about you? What are you doing up so late roaming around the castle?" What was she doing out here so late? It was two o'clock in the morning. She was still in the same clothes he had seen her in earlier.

" Oh i was just in the library. Studying you know." Hermione replied with the lie calmly. She wasn't going to admit to spending hours thinking about him.

" Whatcha studying?" He moved to lean back but quickly stopped himself before crossing his arms and leaning them on his knees. Damn near revealed his hard on to her.

" Umm, Potions…..and umm, Herbology." She struggled with the lie. She couldn't for the life of her even remember what books she had gotten. His eyes narrowed like he suspected she was lying but didn't call her out on it.

" Sounds exciting." He replied.

" Not really." Hermione whispered. The moonlight was filtering in through a window, making his ginger hair shimmer in the light. It looked as if he had run his hands threw it multiple times. She wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

" So are you cold or just excited to see me?" Fred mentally slapped himself. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. He could see a blush cross her face and her arms came up to cross her chest. He couldn't decide if he should apologize or see where things lead. Her nipples were hard, straining against the fabric much like his dick was. If she was wearing a bra it wasn't doing much good.

" Oh...i...i'm just cold is all. Damn cardigan isn't doing much good i suppose. You certainly have balls bringing such a matter up." Hermione had a boost of confidence and decided to challenge him.

" Oh Hermione, balls i certainly have. I'll have to show you sometime. However, i'm more interested in your balls. Quite a mouth on you this morning miss granger." Hermione wasn't the only one who gained confidence. Her defiant attitude brought out the spark in Fred. She wanted to start something, oh he was gonna finish it.

" I thought you were smarter than that Fred Weasley. Women don't have balls, but if that's what you're into i won't judge. In regards to this morning i was just calling your game is all. Fight fire with fire as they say." Hermione smirked.

That was a good comeback, she knew, and was proud of herself. Until Fred slowly unlocked his arms and stood up. Hermione nearly hit the floor. He may have balls but he had plenty of something else and it was making itself known. She understood now why he had been sitting down. He had been trying to hide a raging hard on. It seemed her statement had ignited his fire and now he was going to proudly display it. Hermione took a step back as Fred slowly crept down the stairs toward her. It felt like a wolf had found his prey….and she was the prey.

" Oh no, i prefer my women ball-less. In fact, Hermione, I like my women smooth. I like them Hot, and Wet as i _fuck them senseless._ My goal however is put out their fire, before stroking up a new one. I like to watch the second fire burn real slow for awhile before i prepare to battle the impending wildfire." Fred's voice became deep as he gave her his reply.

His body moved like a predator. Hermione had frozen where she stood. He stopped on the step right before hers. He was already much taller than her and the step didn't help none. She slowly backed herself against the wall to gain some distance between them so she could gather her thoughts. Fred was not having it. He stepped onto her step and crept toward her. Stopping just five inches from her. What possessed her to give her next response, she did not know but she gave it.

" Just two?" She whispered.

Fred's eyes slammed shut as he growled. His body reacted before his mind could. He closed the distance between them and pinned Hermione between his body and the wall. His hands rested against the stone wall on each side of her head as his lips moved towards her ear.

Honey, that's just the first hour. I don't stop till dawn. If you're real good not even then." He whispered into her ear. "Better have a safeword with me, because when i fuck you, you won't even remember the word _senseless._ " Hermione was on fire. Her panties were soaked and breath labored. His breath was hot against her neck. His cock rested against her hip begging for attention. She turned her head slightly, desperate for his lips on hers. His lips were just millimeters from hers when…

" HEY FREDDIE YOU DOWN HERE? I JUST HAD A DREAM ABOUT THE BEST PRANK IN THE WORLD TO PULL ON PERCY! FRED?!" Georges shouting echoed through the halls. Fred leaped away from her stunned back to his senses. His hand ran through his hair as he struggled to control his heartbeat. Suddenly remembering his raging hard on he reached into his pants pulling his cock into the waistband and pulling his shirt down to cover it the best he could. While Hermione couldn't see anything because of his pants, she moaned at the thought of him touching himself, gaining a fiery look from Fred before George rounded the corner above.

" There you are! Been looking all over for you. Finally had to jack the map from Harry while he slept! Hermione was shocked to discover you were with him. Although after your previous comments towards my twin i shouldn't be." George winked at Hermione as she blushed even harder. If he only knew what they were just discussing….and what was about to happen.

" Yes well i was on my way back to the tower when i bumped into Fred here on the stairs. I was making sure he was okay. Now that i know he is i can go to bed. Goodnight George. Fred.

She maneuvered her way around the twins and walked up the stairs until she was well out of earshot then sprinted all the way until she was safe in the Gryffindor tower. She went straight to the showers and put it on ice cold. Her body was on fire and she needed relief.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: This is technically ch 5 even though it says ch 6. I had posted a memo as ch 5 which i deleted. 

"Soooo, did i shout loud enough?" George laughed at the sight of his extremely frustrated twin. He interrupted something and he knew it. He also knew Fred needed more time to think these things through before he accidentally ruined friendships by thinking with his dick and not his head. George shuddered. Being responsible was a strange feeling.

Fred just shook his head, exasperated, and left George standing on the steps alone. He needed to think and he didn't want his twin around right now. What the fuck had just happened? Damn near ravaged the poor girl right on the steps. Every primal fiber in his body came out to play in that one moment. He could feel the heat coming off her body when he was pressed so closely against her. Did she want him just as badly or was her body just naturally reacting to his without thought. Propagating the species or what not.

He needed help. In one damn day, that simple book nerd had turned him into an animal in heat. THAT'S IT! Picking up speed, Fred rushed to the library. Casting a simple glimmer charm, he walked past the tired librarian into the depths of the Hogwarts Library. He needed to find something to help him tone down his hormonal reaction to Hermione. Where to look in this vast library was the trick. He didn't know if it was desperation or tiredness, but he tried the stupidest idea he could think of.

"um..Accio Hormonal charm book?" Fred whispered. He chuckled to himself at the absurd thought when something hit him in the back of the head. Turning around he stared in shock at the book on the floor.

 _Hormonal Charms and Spells for the teenage wizard or witch_

" Seriously…" Fred whispered picking up the book.

… _._

What the hell had just happened? It was like she had suddenly lost control of herself. Yesterday Fred was just her best friends older brother, now he was this sex god she had to worship. She couldn't understand it. Did she always feel this way about him and had just suppressed the feelings, or was she simply just reacting to him?

Sure Fred was good looking and charming, but he had never affected her this way before. All she knew was she was on fire and this cold shower was not helping. Her hand kept sliding down her stomach towards her wet heat, and she kept yanking her hand back. She could not masturbate to Fred. It would change everything. She wasn't sure how but he would know. He would see it written on her face.

Hermione groaned in frustration and slid down the wall of the shower. She needed Fred right now like she needed air to breathe. Had someone cast a spell on them? She needed answers and she needed them now. She giggled as she remembered a book she had come across in the library. As stupid as it was she thought maybe it had an answer. Stepping out of the shower she wrapped a towel around her before grabbing her wand.

"Accio _Hormonal Charms and Spells for the teenage wizard or witch."_

She sighed at the ridiculousness of what she was doing when Fred Weasley came crashing into the shower holding the book she had just summoned. Letting out a shriek, she held the towel closer to her body as Fred came to a halt in front of her holding the book out to her.

"...What...what...What the hell Fred Weasley! What are you playing at?" Hermione yelled.

Shaking his head he slowly stood up and looked around. " What the…" Fred turned around to see a screaming Hermione. In a tiny towel that barely covered her body. He could picture her legs wrapping around his waist, as her soaking wet breasts thrust themselves up from her towel as he drilled his hard cock into her warm core. He would grasp her hair and pull down exposing her neck to his mouth so he could mark her as his. Her mouth would gasp and moan as he..

" FRED!" Hermione yelled.

" Hermione, i...i...gods your legs are fantastic." He grinned at her shocked face.

" Fred, will you focus. What are you doing with this book? I summoned it to uh…..look up something for um...homework." She stumbled with her words as she realized what she was about to admit to.

He shook his head to gain focus and looked at her with a frown.

" Hermione, someone has put a spell on us. It's here in this book. I couldn't figure out why we were suddenly so animalistic towards each other. There is a spell that amplifies your hormones towards the first person you come into contact with. This morning when you crashed into me, the spell must have activated." Fred responded, trying to prevent himself from looking her over again.

" That makes sense i guess. Does it say how to reverse the spell?" Hermione grabbed te book and started flpping pages.

" It does but you are not going to like it. You have to leave Hogwarts for awhile." Fred grimiced as she dropped the book.

"What?!" She whispered shocked.

" It said that the witch or wizard the spell was cast upon must be separated from the witch or wizard the spell bonded them to. The reversal of the spell is similar to a muggle going through withdrawl from a powerful will both suffer from the separation but once it's over we should be back to normal. Hopefully." Fred said.

What do you mean Hopefully? And why do i have to leave? Why cant you leave?" She bent down to grab the book, giving Fred an eyeful of cleavage.

" You have to leave because everyone will notice if you start acting weird. I act weird all the time, so no one will think twice about me acting a little off. I figured you wouldn't want everyone knowing your sudden desire to fuck me. So it's better if you leave, feigning a sudden family emergency or something. Plus you were someone's target. It will give me time to figure out who did this with you safely away.

As for your other question, when i said hopefully, i meant that in the book, it claims that if the two individuals affected already have any feelings towards each other the spell won't stop until the two individuals um give in to their desires. So basically if the two people have feelings for each other the spell only amplifies their desires to an unimaginable level until the tension is resolved. If they don't then all feelings will disappear once they have been separated long enough." Fred whispered the last bit, looking down at his feet.

" How long Fred?" Hermione whispered.

" Six months,unless we have feelings we have yet to realize. Then it won't matter how long you are gone. The symptoms will just continue to get worse. Which is why i'm concerned this wont work." He ruffled his hair in frustration.

" Why?" She stepped closer to Fred causing a flush of heat between them.

" That's why!" Fred gasped stepping back clenching his fists. " The book also stated that the spells intensity reflects the feelings of the witch and wizard. People who don't have feelings would simply just have a major crush. We are damn near about to rape each other as soon as we are in sight of each other. So either the person who cast it put some power behind it, or we've been lusting after each other far longer than either of us has realized."

Hermione sat down on a bench nearby.

" Fred. Please leave. I need to think." She whispered, tears flowing down her face. Fred took a step towards her but she motioned for him to stop.

" Go."

Fred walked towards the shower room door. As the door opened he looked back one last time before it could close.

"Goodbye Hermione."

…..

" Seriously Ron, chew before you swallow." Ginny rolled her eyes at her older brother as he devoured his food once more.

Fred and George walked into the Great hall and sat on either side of their sister.

" Ronnie inhaling his food again." George said.

" When is he not." Fred said.

" Oh shut it, i'm hungry. Got a big match against slytherin ahead." Ron grumbled between bites.

"Say Where's Hermione? She always wishes us luck before the game." Ginny arched her head looking for the brunette bookworm.

" No idea. Something must have come up i suppose." Fred said looking miserable at his plate. She was gone. It was going to be a long few months ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been four months since Hermione had left for a "Family Emergency", which George now knew was a lie, and Fred had become impossible to deal with. Fred was constantly tense, snapping at people for no reason. George kept him away from most people, claiming his twin just was under the weather, but that excuse was hard to believe after four months. He also had to cast a silencing charm on his twin everynight, thanks to the apparently very happy dreams his brother was having about Hermione. He was getting worse. His skin constantly pale.

George didn't believe this involved a spell from a teenage book. He secretly tested it on a couple of fourth years he knew desired each other and they didn't react like this. This was something else. He had sent an owl to the only person he knew that could keep shit like this on the down low, and had just gotten a reply back.

" _George,_

 _I agree with you. I don't believe whatever is going on between Fred and Hermione is due to that book. We played with that spell all the time in school and no one ever had reactions like this. The spell is only meant to make the individuals slightly horny. The longer they delay, the hormones get worse if the two desired each other but not to this magnitude. If they did not have any feelings whatsoever, the spell wore off after a couple of days, EVEN if they saw each other. That was an error on the books part._

 _However to be cautious, i did some research into the book. It was written by a teenager go figure. The author while a talented wizard, tended to exaggerate the power of his spells to sell books and gain attention. It failed. After realizing most of his spells were just simple little charms, people ignored him and he disappeared from the public eye. They were simple prank spells, (NOWHERE NEAR YOURSELF AND FREDS LEVEL I MIGHT ADD)._

 _So why are these two suddenly so desperate for each other. I got lupins opinion (also sworn to secrecy) on this as well. But we believe that its simply both of them are powerful wizards. While you didnt tell me exactly what Hermione said to Fred that sparked all of this, whatever it was must have been strong enough for both of their hidden attraction to each other to suddenly reveal itself. It is possible to be attracted to someone and not realize it for awhile, which i believe to be the case in this situation. Back to what i was saying, they are both powerful. So naturally their feelings will be powerful. Harrys parents were like this in a way. However rather than deny their feelings, they accepted them. The more powerful the witch or wizard, the more powerful the feelings. So to put it simply. THEY ARE JUST SUPER HORNY FOR EACH OTHER. Which apparently turned their minds inside out as they believed a stupid little book like that._

 _I contacted Hermione and told her our thoughts as well. She wasn't happy about us knowing but she understood your concern. She will be back to Hogwarts in a few days. She is still very confused about everything so after you explain this to Fred make sure he moves slow with her._

 _Still amazed that a simple case of hormonal lust could cause this much drama, but alas that is what the school days are all about._

 _Keep Pranking!_

 _Sirius_

 _And lupin._

George collapsed back into the chair and laughed. He couldn't believe it. They were attracted to each other and didn't realize till Hermione stepped up the teasing. They must have been in denial up until then and then assumed they had been tampered with. He felt guilty for not noticing his brothers budding feelings for the smarty pants. They had always flirted but it always seemed harmless and jokingly. He couldn't stop laughing. It was all a SIMPLE OVERREACTION!

After finally managing to compose himself he went upstairs to relay the news to his twin. Oh the next few days were going to be fun.


End file.
